pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Heartful Charge Pretty Cure!
This is the rewrite version of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. In the English dub,it's the same and in the Glitter Force dub, it's called Glitter Force Heartful Charge. The theme is fashion,romance,and mirrors. Story The Blue Sky Kingdom has been invaded by the Phantom Empire! To save,the fairies must go to Earth to find the legendary Pretty Cure. There,they found Ohana,Olina,Hitomi,and Maria and together they form the Heartful Charge Pretty Cure! Characters Cures Aino Ohana(Summer Paige in the English dub;Skye Baxter/Glitter Sunset in the Glitter Force dub):Ohana is the leader of the team and the main character. She is cool,gentle,and cares about others. She can be easily angered,but has a big heart and wants to spread happiness to the world. Her alter ego is Cure Sunset,the Cure of the Sun. She has two forms:The red Burning Heart '''and the pink '''Lily Waltz. Her theme color is orange. Shirayuki Olina(Barbara "Barbs" Cross in the English dub;Bellona Francis/Glitter Tidal in the Glitter Force dub):Olina,born as Octavia Turquoise Cure Queen Of The Blue Sky,is one of the princesses of the Blue Sky Kingdom. She is rather weak and is very shy,but thanks to Ohana she becomes strong and courageous. She is determined to find her sister and wants to protect others. Her alter ego is Cure Wave,the Cure of the Ocean. She has two forms:The yellow Sunshine Star '''and the white '''Ballerina Swan. Her theme color is turquoise. Omori Hitomi(Lorraine "Lori" Cooke in the English dub;Leona Ball/Glitter Illusion in the Glitter Force dub):Hitomi is Ohana's best friend. Like Olina,she is very shy and kind. She is a little ditzy,but loves to help others. She soon delvops a crush on Blue. Her alter ego is Cure Mirage,the Cure of Illusions. She has two forms:the gold Lemon Light '''and the brown '''Chocolate Mamba. Her theme color is red. Hikawa Maria(Miriam "Mitzi" Pearson in the English dub;Maria Holland/Glitter Tender in the Glitter Force dub):Maria is smart,kind,and friendly. She is the student council president and always encourage others to do their best. Her alter ego is Cure Tender,the Cure of Kindness. She has two forms:the blue Ocean Bay '''and the green '''Spring Blossom. Her theme color is indigo. Aino Megumi(Daisy Paige in the English dub;Dahlia Baxter/Glitter Cupid in the Glitter Force dub):Megumi is Ohana's little sister. She was kidnapped by Red at age 4 and became her daughter. Her name was changed to Yuutsu,meaning gloom. As Yuutsu,she was always smiling in battle,but was manipulative. When she was purified,she was friendly and looked up to her sister. She wants to be good and defeat Red. Her alter ego is Cure Lovely,the Cure of Happiness. She has two forms:the red Cherry Flamenco '''and the yellow '''Lollipop Hip Hop. Her theme color is pink. Shirayuki Hime(Fatima Cross in the English dub;Frida Francis/Glitter Princess in the Glitter Force dub):Hime,born as Himelda Window Cure Queen of the Blue Sky,is Olina's little sister. She was kidnapped at age 4 by Red and became his daughter. Her name was changed to Yuki,meaning snow. As Yuki,She was childish and inmature. When she was purified,she was a little bit spoiled,but is kind. She tries to get along with her sister. Her alter ego is Cure Princess,the Cure of the Sky. She has two forms:the dark blue Sherbet Ballet '''and the green '''Macademia Hula Dance. Her theme color is blue. Omori Yuko(Selah Cooke in the English dub;Stacey Ball/Glitter Sweety in the Glitter Force dub):Yuko is Hitomi's little sister. She was kidnapped at age 3 by Red and became one of his daughters. Her name was Amakunai,'''meaning unsweet. As Amakunai,she was cold-hearted and emotionless. When she was purified,she was more cheerful and spends time cooking with her sister. Her alter ego is '''Cure Honey,the Cure of Clovers. She has two forms:the blue Popcorn Cheer and the brown Coconuts Samba. Her theme color is yellow. Hikawa Iona(Helena Pearson in the English dub;Harley Holland/Glitter Fortune in the Glitter Force dub):Iona is Maria's little sister. She was kidnapped at age 3 by Red and became one of his daughters. Her name was changed to Fuun,meaning unlucky. As Fuun,she was heartless,strict,and stronger. When she was purified,she was cool,smart,and hangs out with her sister. Her alter ego is Cure Fortune,the Cure of Stars. She has two forms:The turquoise Pine Arabian and the light blue and pink Anmitsu Komachi. Her theme color is purple. Mascots 'Ribbon(Bow-Bow in the English dub):'Ribbon is the main mascot of the series. She is Ohana and Megumi's partner. She can be irritating, but helpful. 'Aloalo(Flore in the English dub):'Aloalo is Olina and Hime's partner. She is very sensitive and a crybaby,but is very kind. She ends her sentences with "~lolo". 'PhanPhan(Tuxy in the Glitter Force dub):'PhanPhan is Hitomi and Yuko's partner. He is strong-willed,courageous,and calm. 'Glasan(Lavender in the Glitter Force dub):'Glasan is Maria and Iona's partner. She can be rough,tough,and talk like an delinquent,but gives helpful advice to the Cures. Rewrite Changes *Ohana is the leader instead of Megumi. *Ohana is the first black leader in the Pretty Cure series. *Mirage is not a villain in this version. *Each two Cures are sisters:Ohana and Megumi,Olina and Hime,Hitomi and Yuko,and Maria and Iona. *Each two Cures have a partner. *The first four Cures are in high school,while their little sisters are in middle school. *In Season 2,they meet Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. Category:Series